


Relíquia

by MelBronte



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelBronte/pseuds/MelBronte
Summary: "Qualquer relíquia dos mortos é preciosa, se os estimávamos quando vivos". (O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes - Emily Brontë)Albafica deixou-o para trás, mas Shion guardou uma lembrança preciosa até os seus últimos momentos.A inocência do primeiro faz com que ele seja guardado para sempre na memória, mas raramente ocupa o posto de amor eterno.Albafica o unia ao passado, e Dohko era a sua conexão com o presente e com o futuro.Shion x Albafica e Dohko x Shion





	Relíquia

**Author's Note:**

> Não acho que eu tenha muito a dizer, a não ser aquela possibilidade de irritar o fandom por causa do casal. Não é uma leitura fácil, não é leve e delicada como de costume e muito menos bonitinha. No entanto, empreguei a minha alma aqui. Também tomei certas liberdades. Imagino que não vá prejudicar a imagem dos personagens, mas nunca se sabe, não é? Há spoilers sobre o LC e sobre a saga de Hades. Se você entende os riscos, pode prosseguir.

 

 

> Qualquer relíquia dos mortos é preciosa, se os estimávamos quando vivos.
> 
> (O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes - Emily Brontë)

 

Tê-lo por perto era um alívio. Seu jardim vazio de vida, a não ser pelas rosas, passava a ser quase apreciado. Quase, porque as substâncias nocivas a quase qualquer organismo ainda o permeavam.

Não considerava aquelas rosas belas. Mas ele tinha companhia, naquele dia, e era motivo o suficiente para apreciar cada aspecto da vida. O fardo da solidão tornava-se quase leve, quando observava os sorrisos ocasionais de Shion. Ele era uma boa companhia, e por isto mesmo não poderia permitir maiores aproximações.

— Pelo menos fique vestido, Shion.

Shion estava vestido. E fazia pouco caso do encontro de torsos nus. Que diferença um pedaço de tecido poderia fazer? Qualquer que fosse o preço por sentir de perto o calor do pisciano, Shion estava disposto a pagar.

— Não sabia que você era tão puritano! — Era apenas mais uma das constantes provocações do ariano.

Normalmente não era tão despachado: isso era departamento de Dohko. Albafica era quem fazia surgir aquela faceta de Shion, tão diferente da que ele mostrava ao resto do mundo.

Possuíam a capacidade de desenterrar traços que não mostrariam a mais ninguém, enquanto estavam juntos. A leveza permeava os momentos que passavam juntos. Era quase possível esquecer a razão pela qual estavam no mundo.

Albafica sentiu o coração disparar, ao tomar a ousadia de deslizar os dedos pelos cabelos loiros de Shion. Era um gesto simples que qualquer um faria, mas que ele jamais havia experimentado. Deleitou-se e admirou-se como uma criança. O cavaleiro de Áries era uma fonte de infinitas e valiosas descobertas.

— Você sabe muito bem sobre o que estou falando.

— Talvez buscar um antídoto para contaminação acidental seja uma alternativa mais interessante. Ouvi dizer que Sísifo teve contato com o sangue de seu mestre e sobreviveu.

Inadvertidamente, Shion o lembrara, e Albafica afastou-se de imediato. A dor de perder Lugonis continuava vívida em sua mente e em seu coração, mesmo depois de tantos anos, e não estava disposto a perder - a matar- mais ninguém tão caro.

E Shion era precioso. Pelos deuses! O que Albafica estava pensando? Não era mais nenhum garotinho, para se deixar levar por paixões perigosas. Considerava-se um homem maduro o suficiente para evitar delírios juvenis. Ou para evitar aproximações. Manter a distância era mandatório, não era uma escolha. Era uma consequência de sua própria existência. Sentia-se enfeitiçado e manipulado.

— Não é tão fácil assim. Não há como encontrar antídotos em qualquer lugar. — Resmungava, o conflito instalado há tempo demais. — Você é muito mais inteligente do que isso, Shion.

Não queria começar mais uma discussão. Não quando ele se deixava levar, conduzido pelos impulsos do ariano. Não quando ele tinha companhia. Não quando Shion o desarmava com beijos apaixonados.

Jamais imaginara-se capaz de compartilhar carícias, beijos, e risadas. Cada ação rendia-lhe um implacável sentimento de culpa e preocupação. Não apenas pelo companheiro que acrescentava a fragrância de jasmim à das rosas. Não era apenas o receio de envenená-lo que povoava a mente do cavaleiro de Peixes.

Havia algo de errado com a atmosfera do lugar, como se uma presença invisível exercesse pressão em cada poro de seu corpo, com garras imensas e sombrias.

Não tardou a descobrir que o inimigo fazia cerco ao Santuário. Precisava redimir-se pela displicência. Estavam em guerra, e ele cometera o pecado de distrair-se. Era cuidadoso com os protocolos, e apresentou-se a Sage antes de agir.

A noite iniciava-se com a apreensão que antecede batalhas. Seu companheiro transformara-se em um borrão dourado, correndo para tomar o seu posto na primeira casa. Era a obrigação de ambos que o chamava, mas Albafica não podia evitar o sentimento de solidão.

Estava decidido. Ele iria à entrada do Santuário, e enfrentaria qualquer lunático que se achasse corajoso o bastante para invadi-lo. Havia apenas um problema no seu caminho: Shion de Áries.

Lembrava-se da noite de loucuras que partilharam, dias antes, enquanto a insanidade e a tensão da guerra ainda não os atingiam.

Entre as recordações estavam todos os toques; como se o seu corpo fosse pedra, e as mãos do outro, o cinzel dando-lhe forma. O jovem Áries era realmente inconsequente... Balançou a cabeça, contrafeito. Ele também cedera aos caprichos de Shion. Era tão culpado quanto ele. Convenceu-se tão facilmente!

Pior ainda, afeiçoara-se a ele. Era um tipo de afeição diferente daquela que nutria pelos outros companheiros, ou pelas pessoas de Rodorio, ou pelo falecido mestre. Shion mostrara-lhe o que significava ser tocado por outro pessoa — ser amado de corpo e alma — e Albafica era grato por isto, porém seus sentimentos iam além da gratidão.

Amor, talvez: proibido, condenado, e perigoso. Quando ele permitiu levar-se pela loucura juvenil de Shion? Era um dos piores pecados que já cometera em toda a sua vida, e a culpa que sentia era imensa, corroía-lhe cada fibra de seu ser.

Não conseguia imaginar o que faria, se o jovem tivesse o mesmo destino de seu mestre, por culpa de seu sangue envenenado. O seu sangue era mesmo uma maldição...

Shion era realmente alguém ímpar, soube aproximar-se tão sutilmente, que Albafica só se deu conta da proximidade tarde demais. Embora se encantasse com a beleza dele, não era tal atributo que o levava a buscar a companhia do cavaleiro de Peixes, dia após dia. E Albafica gostava de ser admirado além da superfície que deixava transparecer. Era alentador. No entanto, temia pela segurança do mais jovem.

A situação em que se encontravam não poderia se prolongar. Por amor e por dever, precisava afastar Shion do perigo que sempre representou para os demais. Albafica era alguém completamente consciencioso sobre seus deveres. Por que este que se apresentava doía-lhe tanto, então?

A verdade era que Shion fazia surgir a melhor faceta de Albafica, a mais autêntica. Ao lado do ariano, ele às vezes deixava seu comportamento incongruente em relação aos próprios sentimentos de lado. Esquecia-se até mesmo, por breves espaços de tempo, da ameaça que representava ao outro.

E lá estava o ariano, na entrada de seu templo, preparando-se para partir. Certamente captara a ameaça imensa que rondava o Santuário.

— Shion, espere!

"Erro meu", Albafica pensou, pois Shion fez exatamente a única coisa que sempre tentou proibir. Aproximou-se, e abraçou o pisciano sem cerimônias.

— Shion, se afaste! Por favor!

Foi o que ele fez, deixando bem claro seu descontentamento.

— Eu já sobrevivi, Albafica. Você sabe que venenos correm mais lentamente pelo meu corpo. Se até o veneno do tempo age lentamente no meu organismo, o mesmo acontece com o seu. — Um longo suspiro, um muxoxo. — Sabe também que não tenho medo do seu sangue.

— E que você poderá viver por quase três séculos, se fizer o favor de não se aproximar tanto de mim! — Os olhos azuis fecharam-se momentaneamente, ocultando a fúria neles contida.

— Fica difícil acreditar que você seja tão letal...

Havia uma frieza cortante no olhar que Albafica lançou ao ariano. Shion parecia disposto a testar todas as resistências de Peixes. Forçara-se tanto para o íntimo do pisciano... Pareciam quase um amálgama, embora fossem discretos e raramente se tocassem.

Peixes via-se constantemente obrigado a aceitar alguns diálogos, a ponto de acostumar-se com a companhia. No entanto, tamanha aproximação contrariava os ensinamentos de uma vida inteira.

Ocasionalmente, Albafica tentava afastá-lo com o seu comportamento habitual, tido como frio ou grosseiro por quase todos. Paciência era uma virtude que Shion considerava importante cultivar, contudo, e raramente demonstrava estar afetado pelas palavras ríspidas do detentor do sangue venenoso.

— Você ainda é ingênuo demais, Shion, e acha que pode tudo.

— Não quero tudo como você diz, Albafica, apenas... — Não ousou completar o pensamento em voz alta. Queria tocar novamente aquela bela criatura, não por sua beleza, mas por quem ele era.

— Me tocar de novo? Você sabe a que preço isso viria...

— Você está sendo injusto. — Protestou inutilmente. Albafica era temeroso demais em relação às vidas alheias. Depois dos beijos que ele e Shion trocaram, passou a temer ainda mais qualquer aproximação do ariano.

— Não. Você está sendo imaturo. Você é o tipo de pessoa que ainda não passou por uma perda relevante, Shion, ou era jovem demais para se lembrar dela. — Fixou os olhos azuis no cavaleiro mais jovem, pronto para disparar mais palavras duras. — Até lá, não pode dizer que sabe como me sinto, ou supor que sabe alguma coisa pelas coisas que vê e sente nas armaduras. Uma coisa é saber, a outra é viver na própria pele.

Não era verdade. Shion sabia o que era perder alguém querido. Sentiu que perdera algo para sempre, ao impedir Yuzuriha de matar o próprio irmão. Tokusa foi um companheiro de treinamento, praticamente cresceram juntos. Não era qualquer um, mesmo que tivesse se tornado um espectro a serviço de Hades.

— Você está enganado, Albafica. Eu sei o que é a dor da perda. Não quero experimentá-la novamente...

— Shion, eu realmente preciso ir. Não temos tempo para conversas. — Discutir usando tal argumento não seria o suficiente para convencer Shion de coisa alguma. Poderia até mesmo piorar as coisas.

— A obrigação é minha. Eu irei!

Albafica suspirou. Shion poderia ser insuportavelmente teimoso quando queria.

— Também não há tempo para discussões, Shion!

Albafica de Peixes sabia o que significava aquele sorriso. Não teve tempo de protestar ainda mais, não com os lábios de Shion exercendo uma pressão suave sobre os seus.

— É perigoso...

As mãos de ambos tocaram-se e se encontraram em leves carícias. Perdia-se naquelas pequenas manifestações de carinho que ele mal conhecia. Em determinadas ocasiões, chegava a corresponder brevemente às carícias.

— Você não se cansa de repetir isto, não é?

— Você não aprende!

Desvencilhou-se, por fim, concentrando o cosmo entre as próprias mãos. Fez surgir uma bela rosa branca, oferecendo-a para um maravilhado Shion.

— Ela não é nociva. — Sabia ser desnecessário explicar, só não sabia como agir. — Considere como... Um presente de despedida.

— Um presente de despedida? Não conheço muito sobre tais assuntos, mas acho que as pessoas se presenteiam quando iniciam um relacionamento, ou quando estão em um, não quando o terminam...

Shion acariciou o caule da flor, enquanto via a silhueta de Albafica desaparecer. As palavras do Cavaleiro de Peixes soaram-lhe como um mau presságio, e sentia a tensão em cada músculo de seu corpo.

Amava a bela criatura que dirigia-se para a guerra. Ele próprio também teria seu momento de enfrentar os mais ameaçadores inimigos.

As rosas alastravam-se pela entrada do Santuário, à frente das Doze Casas. Albafica conseguiu convencê-lo a não combater contra os espectros invasores — e ele não negaria a um companheiro de armas a oportunidade de lutar sozinho. Era um código de honra do qual não se falava, por ser aceito e compreendido por todos.

A afeição de Shion por ele sofria golpes duríssimos durante o embate. Tornou-se pior quando a atmosfera venenosa das rosas extinguiu-se, juntamente com o cosmo do cavaleiro de Peixes.

Percebeu, então, que não aguentaria mais. Precisava agir. Considerava-se um guerreiro destemido. Preparado na medida da própria experiência. Pensava não existir coisa alguma a ser temida. Até aquele dia.

Empenharia-se para despachar o tal Minos para os infernos que o mereciam! Não era sempre que mostrava-se tão agressivo, porém a injustiça o deixava verdadeiramente inflamado. As ameaças contra a vila povoada por pessoas inocentes e a queda de seu companheiro em batalha eram razões mais do que suficientes para fazê-lo agir com todas as forças.

Aconteceu o inimaginável. Albafica ressurgiu, reclamando para si a batalha contra Minos. Era insanidade. Parte de Shion considerava honorável que ele se apresentasse. A outra — a maior parte — queria jogar-se no meio daquela contenda, queria tomá-la para si, afastar o ferido Albafica dali.

Teria sido sensato intervir. Teria poupado uma vida, mas não se nega um último ato de heroísmo a um guerreiro. Quando Albafica rechaçou-o pela última vez, ele compreendeu as palavras duras do pisciano.

Ao findar da batalha no vilarejo, no momento em que caiu ao chão sem forças, Shion o ergueu, sentindo a última porção de cosmo e de vida abandonar o corpo do pisciano. Albafica morrera em seus braços, e Shion percebeu que sentia falta até das reprimendas e das palavras duras de Peixes. Aceitaria qualquer reação, por pior que fosse.

Batalhava contra algo que nunca imaginou: lutava contra lágrimas insistentes, e pelo menos sua batalha contra elas estava ganha. Deixara escapar poucas lágrimas, e sabia muito bem que aquele não era o momento para elas. Não se lembrava de ter se sentido daquela maneira por Tokusa.

Não teve um momento a sós. Qual era o mesmo o nome da garota que o seguia? Depois havia o jovem mensageiro de Jamiel, Atla. Não, definitivamente não poderia permitir que aquelas crianças o vissem pranteando.

Viu-se forçado a deixar o corpo de Albafica no Templo de Peixes, e correr para o Décimo Terceiro Templo com Atla. Lá, descobriu que o sacrifício do cavaleiro de Peixes poderia se tornar um mero desperdício, que os espectros retornavam. E não pôde se conter.

Ira crispava-lhe as feições, sentimentos turbilhonando naquele momento. Sequer escutava apropriadamente as palavras do Grande Mestre, embora existisse uma ordem explícita em uma delas. Uma ordem para que o Cavaleiro de Áries se acalmasse. Viu-se obrigado, então, a obedecer.

— Estão dispensados. — A dispensa era a um só tempo alívio e angústia.

Shion não desceu até o seu templo. Deteve-se na Décima Segunda casa por mais tempo do que deveria. Removeu a armadura de Peixes, peça por peça, e a colocou a um canto. Ela certamente poderia esperar.

Limpava diligentemente cada pedaço de pele sem vida de Albafica, finalmente deixando escapar a torrente de lágrimas. Viu-se obrigado a parar, quando soluços e tremores impediram-lhe de continuar. Era necessário prosseguir, apesar das lágrimas, apesar da dor, apesar da perda... Sentia que seria injusto deixar a beleza de Albafica encoberta pelo sangue, então dedicava-se minunciosamente à tentativa de devolver-lhe os belos traços de outrora. E quem mais ousaria sequer aproximar-se daquele sangue envenenado?

Desde o primeiro momento o ímpeto ariano rompeu a barreira do temor. Poderia apenas desconfiar dos motivos do cavaleiro mais velho, que raramente se abria, mesmo para Shion. E Shion, por sua vez, era um dos poucos com sorte o suficiente para ser bem-sucedido na aproximação, e sobreviver a ela. Albafica não poderia mais temer por ele. Não havia temor, e não havia distâncias auto-impostas. Havia apenas uma casca vazia, onde um dia habitou uma criatura amada.

Era uma casca vazia, Shion sabia, mas era a casca de um ser muito amado. Por vezes, esperava alguma resposta, alguma reação. Se Albafica se levantasse dali, apenas para repreendê-lo, faria o que ele quisesse! As expectativas frustradas o lançavam em um abismo sem fim. Em sua mente e em seu coração, havia espaço apenas para perplexidade, ódio, tristeza, e amor.

"Maldito Minos! Maldito Hades! Maldita guerra! Por que a vida precisa se mostrar tão injusta?"

— Você também, Albafica! — Vociferou, implorando aos deuses por alguma resposta. — Sempre um maldito exagerado! Estou há horas limpando o sangue e nada me aconteceu, ouviu bem?

A vontade de se vingar agigantava-se. Sabia que o cavaleiro de Peixes havia derrotado Minos, mas se o maldito espectro retornasse à vida, Shion queria ter a satisfação de despachá-lo para Hades novamente.

Quando julgou que seu trabalho estava satisfatório, vestiu Albafica; a consciência de que ele era um mero cadáver golpeando o cerne do ariano. Mais do que isso, era a primeira baixa entre os mais poderosos cavaleiros de Atena. Não era apenas o primeiro amor para Shion, era uma pessoa que admirou, e um guerreiro mais preparado e mais experiente.

Sozinho, por escolha e por temor dos demais, improvisou os elementos para um funeral, tomando o cuidado de incluir as moedas para Caronte.

Por estarem sob ataque, a cerimônia foi breve: apenas o essencial para a honra de um herói. Compareceram mais pessoas do que Shion esperava. E o que ele esperava? Apesar dos modos grosseiros, da máscara que usava para distanciar as pessoas, Albafica era benquisto.

Os metais em vários dos tons de seus companheiros era uma visão opressiva. Quantos mais teriam destino semelhante? Shion bem sabia que era inevitável, apenas não desejava mais daquilo. Queria recolher-se para onde não existisse guerra, perda, deuses... Tal local não existia, porém.

Nove dias. Foi o tempo que Shion levou removendo sangue, cobrindo as fissuras da armadura de Peixes, e polindo-a, em todos os seus momentos de folga. — E teria se dedicado exclusivamente à reparação minuciosa, não fossem as palavras de Sage. Nenhum homem estava dispensado de seu dever. — Nove dias sendo descuidado e distraído nos treinamentos. Nove dias sem comer ou dormir. Nove dias até que o ritmo de seu coração se normalizasse. Apenas nove dias para viver um luto que levaria para a vida inteira.

No quarto dia, uma explosão de cosmo originada no Templo de Peixes chamou a atenção de todo o Santuário. O cosmo pertencia ao cavaleiro de Áries que, já exausto, ainda lutava para manter suas emoções sob controle, como era o esperado e o conveniente a um soldado durante uma guerra.

Dohko de Libra adiantou-se, preocupado, e rapidamente atravessou as casas que os separavam. Encontrou Shion ajoelhado à frente de uma porção destruída do jardim. Ao abraçá-lo, não deixou de notar as mãos feridas do ariano.

— O que você está pensando, Shion? Essas rosas daqui são puro veneno!

Os olhos avermelhados de Shion demoraram a fixar-se em seu amigo. O cavaleiro de Áries tremia sob os braços de Dohko. Suspirou, cansado. Não queria e não conseguia falar e, se bem conhecia Dohko de Libra, ele insistiria em um diálogo.

Não foi o que aconteceu. O libriano soube respeitar o momento de dor de Shion, limitando-se a limpar as mãos alvas, e a abraçá-lo silenciosamente. Tão próximo quanto era do ariano, sabia bem o quanto aquela perda custara a Áries.

No nono dia, a figura espectral de Albafica estendeu as mãos até tocar o rosto do cavaleiro de Áries. Shion viu-se chorando novamente, apesar de pensar que a fonte de suas lágrimas já estivesse seca.

— Pensei que você estivesse mais consciente de suas obrigações, Shion.

As carícias estavam desprovidas de culpa, naquela ocasião. Albafica beijou a testa de Shion, entre os curiosos pontos que demonstravam sua linhagem peculiar. Dedos etéreos passeavam por sua face.

— Albafica...

Depois de tudo o que vira e vivera nos seus dezoito anos de idade, ele acreditava na possibilidade. Não se comunicara com a alma de seu antecessor? Por que era difícil acreditar na aparição de Albafica? Era pelos resquícios de racionalidade que ele ainda mantinha, naqueles de dias de puro sofrimento? Medo. Talvez fosse medo. Se aquilo não fosse real, o coração de Shion se estilhaçaria mais uma vez, fragmentos de fragmentos.

— Você acha que não sei o que você estava fazendo? Conheço você, Shion, e nunca vi você demorar tanto para reparar uma armadura que não esteja quase morta. E você me contou o que via em todas elas, lembra?

— Sim...

Shion começava a duvidar da veracidade daquela aparição. Sua mente pregava-lhe peças, devido ao desejo de ver Albafica uma vez mais?

— Você é tão importante, Shion de Áries...

Todos os sorrisos, todo o carinho e amor empregados não foram suficientes para conter o nó na garganta. Havia uma pergunta... Na realidade, Shion desejava fazer muitas perguntas, mas apenas uma ocorria a ele.

— Você sabia? — O lemuriano esfregou as têmporas, ainda receoso a respeito daquele que se apresentava como o espírito de Albafica. — "Considere como um presente de despedida." Você sabia?

Teve vontade de socá-lo ao ver o sorriso. Funcionava quando discutia com o seu mestre, mas Albafica não era Hakurei, nem Shion era tão agressivo e impulsivo.

— Na verdade, não. Mas eu e você sabemos bem que preço podemos pagar pelo nosso dever.

Shion de Áries estava profundamente magoado, a aflição de sua perda colossal obnubilando qualquer pensamento coerente, ou até mesmo o seu firme senso de dever.

— Você está feliz agora?! — Estava desejoso de perguntar-lhe se ele conseguiu o que queria, se sempre teve em mente sacrificar-se a abandoná-lo. Certamente a morte significava libertação para o outro. Não existiriam mais barreiras entre Albafica e os outros, porque não haveria o sangue, e não existiria mais Albafica.

— Estou preocupado o bastante, para vir até aqui, se quer que eu seja franco.

Mesmo em morte, Albafica continuava com aquela atitude. Impressionante.

— Há uma guerra lá fora, você está morto... Não precisava se incomodar, realmente! - Shion impacientara-se.

— Não mentirei, sinto-me livre. E estou satisfeito por jamais ter aceitado um pupilo. Estou satisfeito por não perpetuar a maldição de Peixes. Além do mais, cumpri com o meu propósito nesta vida. Morri em batalha sabendo que cumpri o meu dever. Isto é satisfatório.

Embora pudesse compreender, se as palavras viessem de qualquer outro, não aceitava e não achava satisfatório. Era apenas injusto e absurdo.

— Sentirei sua falta! Já sinto.

– Eu também, Shion... Eu também. Mas passaram-se apenas alguns dias, e nos reencontraremos. Por enquanto, você precisa retornar ao seu posto como um cavaleiro de ouro digno. Não há tempo para se lamentar. Sua alma carrega a grandeza do Carneiro Dourado, e deve retornar à altivez habitual.

— Não posso voltar a ser quem eu era, Albafica!

— Nem eu estaria em posição de exigi-lo, mas o futuro do mundo que conhecemos depende de você. Não pode se prender ao passado, Shion.

Passou a acreditar que aquele breve reencontro seria o único. Forçou-se a crer que era bom o bastante. Forçou-se a seguir em frente, se isso queria dizer retomar os hábitos e os deveres. Oscilava entre a vontade de morrer durante a luta, como um herói, e a de sobreviver a cada uma delas.

Empenhava-se ainda mais em toda batalha que precisava lutar. Cada golpe tornava-se um tributo. Antes mesmo do cerco ao castelo de Hades, viu caírem mais companheiros, vitimados por batalhas ou, como Asmita, voluntariamente sacrificados por Atena e pelo bem da paz na Terra. Seu mestre também não sobreviveu àquela guerra.

Dohko e Shion sobreviviam juntos a cada golpe. A amizade que cultivavam estreitava-se e laços se transformavam em algo mais especial. Descobriam mais sobre o mundo e sobre si mesmos a cada dia. Eram unha e carne, e confidenciavam anseios, recordações e preocupações um ao outro.

Albafica fora o primeiro amor, construído ao longo de anos de serena observação, ultrapassando a barreira da distância e das proibições. E o primeiro amor é sempre precioso, sempre leva boa parte de cada um dos seres amados quando se vai. O primeiro de todos os amores é sublime e jamais é esquecido, porém raramente ocupa o posto do amor eterno. Dohko era o amor eterno de Shion, livre de qualquer mácula, resistente ao tempo, à distância, a traições e à morte.

Albafica o unia ao passado, e Dohko era a sua conexão com o presente e com o futuro.

Depois que as reconstruções não mais tomavam grande parte de seu tempo e de sua atenção, ele dedicou-se a tentar esquecer. Ainda assombrava-se com a própria sobrevivência. Admirava todos os que conhecera, e que perdera, durante aqueles primeiros anos no Santuário.

Sentia-se sozinho. Aparentemente, apenas Dohko e ele sobreviveram. Receberam ordens diretas da própria Atena; separaram-se pelo dever. O tempo que tiveram juntos parecia curto demais. Ria-se, amargurado, do próprio pensamento: Shion de Áries realmente não tinha sorte no amor.

O compasso de seus dias adquiria tons estranhos. Apesar de muito a refazer, parecia não haver sentido na reforma, porque o Santuário estava sofrendo, quase vazio de vida. Alguns anos foram necessários até que novos aprendizes começassem a aparecer, e ditassem um novo ritmo na vida do Grande Mestre.

Teneo o ajudava; era uma constante recordação de que havia esperança, apesar de tudo. E, como todos os que por ali passavam, testemunhou a partida daquele cavaleiro de Touro.

Ao longo de mais de dois séculos, novas ocupações surgiam para o Grande Mestre. Se fosse questionado, Shion não saberia dizer o que o levara a adotar um aprendiz. Sabia apenas que o pequeno Mu preenchia seu coração de uma alegria incomparável, bem como os demais aspirantes às armaduras douradas.

Era um alívio ter crianças por ali, após tanto tempo. Certamente receava pelo destino delas, mas ter contato com as alegrias das descobertas infantis o satisfazia. Sentia-se pai de todos aqueles garotos, e faria de tudo para que se tornassem bons e honrados.

Foram necessários mais de duzentos anos para que a primeira pétala de sua relíquia caísse. Shion manteve a rosa em um delicado vaso de cristal. Mesmo sabendo ser desnecessário trocar a água do recipiente, era o que fazia, todos os dias. Era uma forma de ligar-se ao passado que teve com o cavaleiro de Peixes de sua época.

Naquele dia, viu a primeira pétala cair. Não se afligiu. Vivera demais para ver o poder do tempo e da natureza agindo, implacável. Era triste, porém, ver a recordação, tão resistente, desfazendo-se. Sentia-se, ele mesmo, desfazendo-se, dobrando-se sob o peso da idade avançada. Estava quase alcançando o limite da expectativa de vida de um lemuriano.

O renascimento de Atena apontava a urgência de nomear um sucessor. Teria esperado, se a movimentação das estrelas que observava não apontasse a necessidade premente. Grande parte dos cavaleiros de ouro era composta por garotos: apenas dois tinham idade suficiente para a candidatura.

"Mesmo assim, jovens demais", ponderou. E havia ainda os problemas de Saga, o irmão e a sombra em sua alma. Era realmente uma lástima precisar preterir Gêmeos, tão adorado por todos, contudo não poderia ser imprudente, ainda mais com uma situação de tamanha importância.

Era comum passar por noites de inquietação, com os vultos do passado a assombrá-lo. Era especialmente angustiante quando seus sonhos tingiam-se com o sangue derramado em batalhas do passado. Aquela noite fora assim, embalada por sonhos de dor e perda.

Demorou até que tomasse forma. Surgiram primeiro olhos azuis familiares, depois as feições bonitas, e um sorriso iluminando as feições de Albafica, quando se abraçaram. Shion sabia que se tratava de um sonho. Era apenas um sonho.

— Nos veremos em breve, Shion. — Foram as únicas palavras que ouvira do pisciano.

Ao despertar, permanecia com a impressão de ainda estar naquele abraço. No entanto, a realidade o aguardava e aquele era o dia de definir a sucessão. Já estava decidido e comunicaria aos dois envolvidos a sua decisão. Aiolos era realmente a escolha mais acertada.

Saga de Gêmeos comportou-se impecavelmente na ocasião do anúncio. Shion quase acreditou que pudesse estar errado, mas era um homem que já vira e vivera demasiado, e conhecia a natureza humana. Sua percepção nunca falhava.

E foi com tristeza que viu-se acertando, mais uma vez, naquela noite, quando Saga o confrontou em Star Hill. Mal conseguia acreditar nas palavras do rapaz. Sentiu-se impotente e culpado. Poderia ter feito diferente com Saga, não poderia? Sentiu que falhara na educação do geminiano. Sentiu-se apunhalado.

Os movimentos de queda sincronizavam-se, as pétalas de rosa deixando de existir e Shion caindo ferido ao chão. O Grande Mestre, em seus últimos momentos de vida, apavorou-se com as possibilidades do destino. Considerou a própria morte uma falha em sua missão. Por outro lado, havia Dohko, que certamente saberia o que fazer.

Havia ainda o doce e pequeno Mu. Necessitaria confiar em Dohko também a respeito de seu discípulo.

Pela primeira vez, não considerava exageradas as correspondências que trocava frequentemente com Libra. Era uma maneira de aplacar a falta que sentia do libriano e de mantê-lo a par de todo acontecimento no Santuário.

Nas cartas que ambos trocavam, mensagens de amor e de saudades eram magistralmente mescladas em códigos, ocultas sob a formalidade de questões oficiais. Dohko precisaria viver sem elas... Como ele encararia uma completa solidão? Shion não poderia mais visitar brevemente os Cinco Picos.

As últimas porções de cosmo emanadas pelo Patriarca e pelo antigo presente de Albafica por fim extinguiram-se.

Shion de Áries não mais existia no mundo dos vivos, embora sua alma ainda resguardasse consciência. Poderia apenas esperar que os vivos deixados para trás cumprissem com seus deveres, que fossem honrados e protegessem Atena e a Terra.

Enquanto lamentava-se pela falta de oportunidade de rever Dohko, sentiu uma energia bem conhecida. Não tardou para que Albafica oferecesse-lhe a mão. Na outra, ele segurava uma rosa branca, tal qual oferecera a Shion em sua despedida. Estavam em meio ao Meikai, pelo que sabia, mas pareciam dissonantes naquele ambiente árido de almas perdidas e condenadas.

A emoção do reencontro, contudo, foi maior do que qualquer questionamento que pudesse formular naquele momento. Todo a angústia pela perda de Albafica ainda estava estampada na alma.

Não conseguia deixar de pensar na vida que deixara para trás, por um descuido. Se tivesse se adiantado aos movimentos de Saga... Um singelo sorriso foi a resposta para a agitação de Shion.

— Acalme-se. — Era uma ordem, mas a suavidade na voz fazia crer ser um pedido.

Os fios que o interligavam à sua vida mortal ou à realidade não mais existiam. Pela primeira vez, caminhou ao lado de Albafica sem ser repelido. Pela primeira em sua longa vida, Shion de Áries experimentou a paz.

Paz, entretanto, nunca é duradoura. Não quando deuses jogam batalhas de poder entre si e envolvem mortais em suas disputas.

Mesmo na morte, havia um dever a ser cumprido. E Shion o faria, fielmente. A sua vida inteira fora pautada pelo dever que tinha perante a deusa. Não seria diferente daquela vez.

Disfarçar-se como um traidor, confrontar Mu, reencontrar e confrontar Dohko... Shion imaginava que não poderia mais padecer de coração partido. Mas era o que acontecia, enquanto seus últimos segundos o reclamavam. Não se lamentaria. Cumprira o seu dever. Shion lutara pela última vez. O destino estava na mão de outros.

— Meu tempo pode estar acabando, Dohko, mas nós dois somos eternos...

Tais palavras eram desnecessárias. Ambos sabiam muito bem, compreendiam, que a eternidade não era distante para o amor que partilharam, pacientemente e à distância por tanto tempo.

Ambos compreendiam que seus cosmos jamais se extinguiriam. Ambos acreditavam em reencontros.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Superei alguns limites e travas aqui. Nunca escrevi algo tão rápido. Espero que ninguém esteja querendo me matar. Espero, ainda, que pelo menos tenha sido uma leitura agradável.


End file.
